


Beautiful People

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Primeval, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beautiful people stick together, Connor knows this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful People

Connor always wondered what it was about the beautiful people that made them stick together. Were the not to beautiful people just so unappealing that they stuck together for their own safety?

That was what had confused Connor, Abby was one of the beautiful people and so was Stephen, by the rules of the beautiful people they should have paired off. But they hadn't which was rather confusing Connor.

That was until he met Stephen's friend Ianto and everything made a whole lot more sense.


End file.
